Dominic Santiago
Dominic Santiago, commonly referred to as "Dom", is a Coalition of Ordered Governments soldier. Background Dominic Santiago is a private in the Coalition of Ordered Governments and is a seasoned combatant in the war against the Locust. He is best friend to his commanding officer, Marcus Fenix, and together with Augustus Cole and Damon Baird they make up Delta Squad. Dom has indeed been through much as the Locust-Human War has raged on. He has an on-going quest to find his wife, Maria Santiago, after she went missing on Emergence Day; this motivates him to establish connections with several local Stranded in Empyra in order to find intel on her whereabouts. History A short while after Emergence Day Dom testifies in Marcus' favor during his trial. The charges against him were for abandoning combat and he was to be sentenced to death. Dom saved his friend from execution by testifying that day, but Marcus still went to the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Because of his testimony he lost many peoples' trust, due to Marcus's negative reputation. Dom lost his wife in the fighting soon after Emergence Day. Thus, the war with the Locust Horde is a personal one for him. Maria Santiago Maria Santiago is Dom's wife. He lost contact with her on Emergence Day Throughout the game, Dom mentions his wife, Maria. In Act 2, Dom meets up with Franklin who reveals that he is helping Dom look for her. Synopsis Dom later rescues his friend when the Locust take over Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, and he helps him in escaping the jail. Afterwards, Dom joins Marcus in forming Delta Squad. They are ordered to retrieve the Sonic Resonator to deploy in the Locust tunnels. They fight through several parts of Empyra, rescuing some of Alpha Squad (who originally possessed the Resonator) and narrowly survive a brutal Berserker ambush. Marcus is promoted to commanding officer when Lieutenant Kim dies, and Dom offers his assistance in leading the team to Stranded HQ. Upon arriving at the Stranded HQ, Dom calls in a favor he is owed in order to borrow a Junker from Franklin. Laverne would be used to safely transport Delta Squad to the Lethia Imulsion Facility, where they would deploy the Resonator. Marcus and Dom must leave Cole and Baird behind as added defense for the local Stranded while Dom and Marcus secure the Junker from Chap's Gas Station. They form Delta One, and fight through several waves of attacking Locust, all the while sustaining attacks from the vicious Kryll. They eventually reach the station, and begin to fuel the Junker. When Locust infantry attack the Gas Station, they narrowly escape back to Stranded HQ to pick up Delta Two. After one last massive firefight at the Stranded HQ, the combined team finally heads for Lethia Imulsion Facility. The entrance to the factory is blocked, and the team must once again split into their two teams. Upon discovering an entrance, Marcus and Dom travel through the Lambent Wretch infested facility, and head into the underground caverns. After facing many Locust, including a Corpser and several elite Locust known as Theron Guards, they successfully deploy the Resonator, and escape The Hollow in the nick of time. With the Resonator activated, their mission was complete. However, soon after the team makes it outside, they learn that the Resonator has failed. Upon discovering a geobot with massive tunnel data, however, they find that the focal point of the data is Marcus' father's house. Dom and the rest of Delta Squad are picked up by King Ravens and transported to East Barricade Academy, the site of Marcus' father's house. The team splits up once more, as Cole and Baird stay behind at the Contemporary Fighting Center in order to tend to wounded Gears and Marcus and Dom go on ahead. After fighting through the defensive posts of many Locust that infested the campus, Dom and Marcus finally reach the house. Delta Two is able to link up, but quickly departs to repair an APC in the back of the house. Once inside, they gather all the information needed and barely escape a massive Brumak via the APC. Delta Squad hurries to Tyro Station, a train station in which the train (Tyro Pillar) which carries the Lightmass Bomb will soon pass through. Dom and Marcus board the train, but Baird and Cole are pinned down and can't make it onto the train in time. Seperated, Delta Two radioes that they will wait for King Ravens to pick them up. Delta One receives intel saying that the bomb is at the front of the train and that they must start heading there now. As the lone pair heads to the front of the train in order to activate the bomb, they are confronted with yet another Berserker, Locust Reavers, and Lambent Wretches, which are all defeated via some quick thinking from Delta One. At the front of the train, they encounter General RAAM guarding the Lightmass Bomb. Dom lays down suppressing fire, while a King Raven provides air support and Marcus takes pot shots at the general. Marcus loads the targeting data and deploys the Lightmass Bomb into the tunnels, narrowly escaping as the bomb is fired. The bomb annihilates multitudes of Locust, scoring a much-needed victory for the humans. Dom jumps onto the King Raven and is just barely able to pull his friend on board, with the help of Colonel Hoffman. Quotes Dominic Santiago Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier